Yasutora Sado/Image Gallery
Sado Anime Pics Chad.jpg|Yasutora "Chad" Sado Ep37OscarCoin.png|Sado's grandfather gives Sado his coin. Chad's coin.jpg|Detail of Sado's coin. Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo and Sado before entering Karakura High School. Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Chad and Ichigo. Ichigo_&_Chad_meet_Keigo_&_Mizuiro.jpg|Chad and Ichigo meet Keigo and Mizuiro. Cockatiel warns Chad.jpg|Yuichi Shibata warns Sado. Sado_Chad_protects_against_girder.png|Chad saves everyone from the falling girder. Chad feeds cockatiel.jpg|Sado feeds Yuichi. Karin_&_Yuzu_Help_Sado_Chad.png|Sado being helped by Yuzu and Karin. Isshin_(&_Yuzu)_examine_Sado's_wound.png|Sado showing Isshin and Yuzu his Hollow injury Chad_Yasutora_Sado_Swats_Shrieker.png|Chad using a telephone pole to attack Shrieker ChadSlamsShriekerIntoTheGround.jpg|Chad slams Shrieker into the ground. ShrikerVsChadAndRukia.jpg|Chad punches Shrieker as Rukia watches. Yasutora_Chad_Sado_launches_Rukia_Kuchiki.png|Chad prepares to launch Rukia FriendsBwahahaha.png|Don Kanonji pose Chad_attacking_Bulbous_G.png|Chad fighting with Bulbous G Bulbous_G_attacking.png|Bulbous G attacking Chad and Karin Chad hits Bulbous.jpg|Chad hits the Hollow Bulbous G. 180px-Chad arm2.JPG|Chad's original arm Sado Second Form.jpg|Chad after gaining his original arm Urahara_Talks_Orihime_&_Sado.png|Sado and Orihime being told about their powers by Kisuke Urahara YoruichiTeachingOrihimeAndChad.jpg|Chad & Orihime being taught by Yoruichi Sado,_Orihime,_Yoruichi_try_to_recruit_Uryu_Ishida.png|Sado, Yoruichi and Orihime try to recruit Uryū Ishida. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|Sado and the Kurosaki family enjoy the fireworks festival. Chad.png|Chad Sado_tears_Uryu's_cape_in_Dangai.png|Sado rips off Uryū's cape off in the Dangai. Sado,_Yuichi_&_Horiuchi.png|Sado with Yūichi Shibata and Harutoki Ide. Ep37ChadsPunch.png|Sado punches Tatsufusa Enjōji. Ep37OfferedDrink.png|Shunsui offers Sado a drink. Chad vs kyoraku.jpg|Chad attempting to attack Shunsui. Ep37LastAttack.png|Sado's last attempt to attack Shunsui. Ep37TwoFingeredAttack.png|Shunsui attacks Sado with just his fingers. Ep37KyorakuDefeatsSado.png|Chad defeated by Shunsui Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|Sado and the others are caught up in the Mod-Souls training. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep65SadoScaresAssistant.png|Sado scares the assistant. Chad tied with the Mod Souls.jpg|Sado tied up by the Mod-Souls. Chad in the Hourglass.jpg|The three Mod-Souls with Sado. Ep68SadoSand.png|Sado's time running out. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Sado and co visit Uryū in hospital. Episode72FloorFloods.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode72SadoTriesToSaveUryu.png|Sado tries to save a drowning Uryū. Sado and Noba team up.png|Sado and Noba team up. The group prepare to face Sawatari.png|The group prepare to face off against Sawatari. Episode86GroupStrategising.png|The group plan their next actions. Episode87BauraAttacks.png|Baura attacks Sado, Rangiku and Noba. Episode87ChadBattlesBaura.png|Baura is attacked by Sado. Ururu sacrifices herself to save chad.jpg|Chad being saved by Ururu. Episode88WatchingHumanBoy.png|Sado watches on as the boy recovers. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Sado and the others follow Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado and Ichigo help an injured Nemu. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Sado in Hitsugaya's office. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Orihime and Kira arrive in the office. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with the others. Episode108SadoOrihimeUryu.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. Yammy_defeats_Sado.jpg|Sado being defeated by Yammy Ichigo saves Chad from Di Roy.jpg|Chad saved by Ichigo from Di Roy Linker. Renji trains Sado.png|Renji trains Sado at Urahara's request. Ururu_offering_chad_and_renji_cake.jpg|Chad and Renji given cake by Ururu. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Uryū, Ichigo and Chad enter Hueco Mundo. Uryu catches Sado.jpg|Uryū catches Sado before he falls. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji and Sado hunt for Rukia. Chadvsgantenbainne.jpg|Chad blocking Gantenbainne Gantenbaine Edit 1.jpg|Chad being pummeled by Gantenbainne Gantenbaine Edit 2.jpg|Chad gaining ground on Gantenbainne Chad vs Gantenbainne Mosqueda.jpg|Chad stops the released Gantenbainne, Sado arms.jpg|Chad's two arms. Chad's Second Right Arm.jpg|Chads Brazo Derecha de Gigante Brazo Derecha de Gigante.png|Chads Brazo Derecha de Gigante True Form Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.jpg|Chads Brazo Izquierda del Diablo Chad;_two.jpg|Chad charging up his El Direct technique. Chad3rd.jpg|Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante true form. Sado_Vs_Huge_Hollows.png|Sado moving to attack a group of Hollows. Ichigo's Friends Return.jpg|Sado and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. Sado Attacks Inaba.png|Sado attacks Inaba. UryuandChad.JPG|Chad and Uryu appear to stop Muramasa. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Orihime watches Sado attacking a Hollow. Ep249OscarPunchesSado.png|"Oscar" punches Sado. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime runs to Sado's side. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime with Sado and Suì-Fēng. Genga;_Walls.jpg Chad VS Genga 1(no logo).png|Sado and Genga prepare for battle. Sado_vs._Genga_(4).png Chad VS Genga 7(no logo).png Chad VS Genga 2(no logo).png|Sado clashes with Genga. Genga_sends_Sado_flying.png|Genga knocks Sado into the air. Chad VS Genga 4(no logo).png Sado_releases_his_left_arm_to_fight_Genga.png Chad VS Genga 6(no logo).png|Sado uses La Muerte on Genga. Episode170KenryuExplains.png Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Sado listens as Yoruichi explains the situation. Sado cut down by Inaba.png|Sado is cut down by Inaba. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Sado at Nozomi's barbeque. Sado Stops Renji's Strike.png|Sado stops Reigai Renji's strike. Sado Blocks Renji's Bankai.png|Sado blocks Reigai Renji's Bankai. Sado Throws The Attack.png|Sado throws the attack. Sado nullifies the Reigai's attack.png|Sado nullifies the Reigai's attack. Renji arrives to assist Sado.png|Renji arrives to assist Sado. Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai vs. Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Renji and Sado fight the Reigai copy of Renji. Ep328WaitingOnNews.png|Waiting on news of Ichigo. Sado Manga Pics C242_cover_page_Sado_&_Uryu.png|Sado and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 242. Chads_arm.jpg|Chad Arm Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Sado arrives at Xcution. Ch435pg15 Jackie tells Sado about Ichigo training.png|Jackie Tristan tells Sado about Ichigo's training. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. Chad attacks Tsukishima.jpg|Sado attacks Tsukishima. Sado Training Room.png|Sado's training area inside Yukio's Fullbring. Sado Video Clips Chad El Directo.gif|Chads El Directo Technique. La Muerte.gif|Chads La Muerte Technique. Sado_El_Directo.gif|Sado using his El'Directo Technique Category:Images